


Morning After

by wildmcu



Category: Captain America (Movies)
Genre: Angst, Happy Ending, Implied/Referenced Sex, Love Confessions, M/M, barely tho like blink and you'll miss it
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-08-27
Updated: 2018-08-27
Packaged: 2019-07-03 11:26:11
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,168
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/15817941
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/wildmcu/pseuds/wildmcu
Summary: So the fear he feels settling in feels pretty valid in his mind. Because he knows Bucky wouldn’t just leave him there after last night.





	Morning After

Steve can’t help but bolt directly up in bed when he reached over blindly, only to find the other side of the bed empty and cold. And he can’t help the way his anxiety spikes at the vacant space. After they had… _finished_ last night, Steve ended up telling Bucky how terrified he was. How scary it was for him to actually be with another guy. Obviously he thought about it before, he had for years. It was actually more rare for Steve to not be thinking about boys. Or rather one boy. Another reason it was scary; it was only Bucky that Steve wanted in this way. Or in anyway. 

So the fear he feels settling in feels pretty valid in his mind. Because he knows Bucky wouldn’t just leave him there after last night, yet the emptiness next to him says otherwise.

_“What the fuck is your problem?” Bucky snapped as he shut the door behind them. “You suggest we go out and then you get all upset because a guy hit on me? What did you expect? People to just ignore us completely? Girls were hitting on you too but I’m not complaining? Seriously Steve what is your problem?”_

_Steve didn’t reply at first, trying to figure out how to tell his best friend that he was just jealous. Regardless of the fact he didn’t want to be, he was. And normally he could hide it, but the fact that it was a guy who hit on Bucky made something in him flare up. Before he got the chance to say anything , Bucky scoffed and kept yelling._

_“Like did you get upset because you wanted people to flirt with you? Because they were but you shoved them off? For no reason?” The look on Steve’s face made Bucky pause. “No.. there was a reason, wasn’t there?” He’s not yelling anymore._

_All Steve can do is nod. It’s not like he can just blurt out how in love with Bucky he is, he knows the probability of it ruining their friendship and it’s not a risk he’s willing to take. Plus despite how deeply he knows he feels for Bucky, he’s never said it out loud._

_“Steve, why were you pushing everyone away? Why are you upset?” His voice is soft and a little part of Steve knows that Bucky is putting the pieces together on his own, but he wants Steve to say it anyways. Steve can’t though._

_“It’s nothing really,” Steve says but he doesn’t believe himself. He knows that with a little pushing from Bucky, he’ll spill everything. Bucky could give him one look and Steve would have to restrain himself from getting down on one knee and proposing._

_“Steve,” he whispers. The anger from his voice is gone and now, Steve can’t tell what he’s feeling. “Tell me..”_

_“Buck,” Steve nearly whimpers. Painstakingly slow, Bucky moves closer to Steve until they’re inches apart._

_“Steve,” Bucky repeats. His hands carefully clasp Steve’s arms and gently move down until their hands are lightly intertwined. “Say it.”_

_“I was jealous,” Steve mumbles. “I wanted your attention.. wanted you.” His eyes shift downwards and he doesn’t see the slow grin that creeps onto Bucky’s face._

_“Sweetheart, all you had to do was ask,” Bucky chuckles and Steve eyes snap upwards. “All you ever have to do is ask.”_

_“Bucky, I-“ Steve was cut off when Bucky presses himself closer, gently kissing Steve with a barely there kiss on his lips. “I love you,” Steve finishes._

_“Took you long enough to admit it,” Bucky teased, making Steve roll his eyes. “I love you too.”_

_It only escalated from there._

Steve sits quietly for a moment, scanning the room for any sign of Bucky still being in the apartment- and also searching for his own clothes. He finds Bucky’s wallet sitting on the nightstand and relief floods through him. Bucky takes his wallet everywhere. He definitely wouldn’t leave it behind. Steve also spots his boxers and sweatpants, which, when he thinks about it, may be his or Bucky’s if he’s being honest. Just then, to confirm his suspicions, noise flows in from the kitchen and Steve can’t help but smile. 

He carefully shifts out of bed, sliding on boxers and sweatpants and quietly shuffling out of the room. He purposely did his best to stay unknown as he neared the doorway of the kitchen. Soft music played so it helped disguise the quiet creaks under Steve’s feet. 

Bucky stood there shirtless, also in boxers and in sweatpants that Steve was almost sure were his. His dark hair was put up in a messy bun, several strands falling out against his neck. Whatever he was cooking smelled good, but his body blocked Steve’s view from the stove. 

Carefully, Steve walked up behind Bucky and in one movement, wrapped his arms around Bucky’s waist. Bucky’s breath caught in his throat at the sudden contact, but he leaned into it. Steve rested his chin over Bucky’s shoulder, resting his forehead against the other man’s jaw. 

“Good morning,” Steve murmured, kissing the side of Bucky’s neck a few times. And while Steve couldn’t see his face, he felt Bucky’s cheek move as he smiled. 

“Morning,” he whispered. Steve could see now that Bucky was making eggs and bacon for the two of them. 

“Almost thought you left this morning,” Steve said quietly, letting his anxiety seep into his voice. Bucky’s body froze up momentarily before putting the spatula in his hand down, lowering the heat on the eggs before turning around in Steve’s arms. The apologetic look was clear on his face. 

“I’m sorry, I was hoping you’d stay asleep until I had brought breakfast in for us. I didn’t mean to worry you, I know you’re anxious about.. this and I should’ve realized it wou-“ Bucky hadn’t started to ramble and Steve let it go on a little longer than he should’ve. 

“It’s okay, it’s okay,” Steve said quickly. Bucky shook his head though, continuing to apologize and blame himself so Steve leaned forward and connected their lips gently, effectively quieting Bucky. “It’s okay,” Steve repeated, “you’re here and it’s okay.” 

Bucky nods slowly. His hand gently moved along Steve’s bare torso, his eyes flitting over it too. Then as if realizing the way he was staring, his eyes snapped back up to meet Steve’s.

“Breakfast,” he muttered, quickly removing his hands from Steve’s skin. He turned back towards the stove and Steve let out a soft chuckle.

“I love you, idiot,” he said quietly, pressing a kiss to his shoulder before unwinding his arms from Bucky’s middle. And Bucky did his best not to whimper at the loss of contact, but he’s only human. “I’ll be in bed, waiting,” Steve whispered next to his ear, and Bucky shivered, making the other man laugh before retreated out of the room.

He didn’t know how Steve wanted Bucky to take that last sentence, but regardless he finished cooking breakfast faster than normal.


End file.
